nightflightverselfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon stoiryline
Author has written 58 stories for Dark City. It seems that in 2019 we really are waiting for a new series of Dragons. We decided to go a little deeper into this whole sensation about the supposedly coming up new series with the gorgeous title "Rescue Riders" (let's call it just "Rescuers"). And a little more acquainted with the details we already knew, we still came to the conclusion that the output of this series is extremely possible. To begin with, we note that John S. McGinley actually reported in his Twitter that he will participate in the voice acting of the animated series from DreamWorks called "Rescue Riders". We did dug out this tweet, and it really was published on November 27, 2017: https://twitter.com/JohnCMcGinley/status/935304562713 ..Then, a site was found on which another 8 May 2017 was published an interview with the scriptwriter "Racing on the Edge" - Jack Thomas. And in this interview it was stated that his next project would be a series for NETFLIX in 2019, based on the franchise "How to Train a Dragon" called "Rescue Riders". .. up guys! I was just wondering real fast about something. My comic is nearing the end of its prologue, so I'll need a Chapter 1 cover page soon. I can definately work on it, and if this doesn't work out then I will. But I was wondering , do you guys know anyone who can make awesome cover pages? It obviously doesn't have to be someone who's drawn any covers. But I'm looking for someone who wouldn't mind drawing my strangely colorful characters, especially httyd based XD Cuz let's face it, for some people it might be like asking them to draw mlp, which I don't see a problem with but people have dislikes and preferences~ Note that I know awesome art has a price, so I'm expecting to see artists who have Commissions open . I already had an artist in mind for this, but they are very busy at the moment and I would hate to be a bother. So if you know if anyone, or yourself, would be interested let me know! I will look through the options and if I think someone's style fits the comic, I'll privately contact them for further information. I'm not usually picky, I don't like being like that, but I'll be a bit for this. ohhh well here i goo updating this site all over agaib: iot needed an overhsul sience lsat time i really payred attention to the sute after all :) so wekcome new readers to my ff net site thsyts all i can resally explain :) Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Author has written 58 stories for Dark City. It seems that in 2019 we really are waiting for a new series of Dragons. We decided to go a little deeper into this whole sensation about the supposedly coming up new series with the gorgeous title "Rescue Riders" (let's call it just "Rescuers"). And a little more acquainted with the details we already knew, we still came to the conclusion that the output of this series is extremely possible. To begin with, we note that John S. McGinley actually reported in his Twitter that he will participate in the voice acting of the animated series from DreamWorks called "Rescue Riders". We did dug out this tweet, and it really was published on November 27, 2017: https://twitter.com/JohnCMcGinley/status/935304562713 ..Then, a site was found on which another 8 May 2017 was published an interview with the scriptwriter "Racing on the Edge" - Jack Thomas. And in this interview it was stated that his next project would be a series for NETFLIX in 2019, based on the franchise "How to Train a Dragon" called "Rescue Riders". .. up guys! I was just wondering real fast about something. My comic is nearing the end of its prologue, so I'll need a Chapter 1 cover page soon. I can definately work on it, and if this doesn't work out then I will. But I was wondering , do you guys know anyone who can make awesome cover pages? It obviously doesn't have to be someone who's drawn any covers. But I'm looking for someone who wouldn't mind drawing my strangely colorful characters, especially httyd based XD Cuz let's face it, for some people it might be like asking them to draw mlp, which I don't see a problem with but people have dislikes and preferences~ Note that I know awesome art has a price, so I'm expecting to see artists who have Commissions open . I already had an artist in mind for this, but they are very busy at the moment and I would hate to be a bother. So if you know if anyone, or yourself, would be interested let me know! I will look through the options and if I think someone's style fits the comic, I'll privately contact them for further information. I'm not usually picky, I don't like being like that, but I'll be a bit for this. ohhh well here i goo updating this site all over agaib: iot needed an overhsul sience lsat time i really payred attention to the sute after all :) so wekcome new readers to my ff net site thsyts all i can resally explain :)